U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,833 to Brunnert discloses a “closing device for drawers” includes a drawer installed to a piece of furniture and the drawer is movable between a closed position and an opened position on the piece of furniture. A spring is located between the drawer and the piece of the furniture. A closing device is connected to the piece of the furniture and includes a holding member 9 which has a hook-shaped end 9′. A latch member 11 is connected to the drawer and is a board with two raised areas 12, 13, wherein the raised area 12 defines a notch 14. When the drawer is located at the closed position, the notch is engaged with the hook-shaped end of the holding member. Furthermore, the two raised areas define at least two different guide tracks which guide the holding member. When the drawer is movable between the closed and opened positions, the holding member is guided by the two different guide tracks and bent. When the drawer is pulled out from the piece of the furniture improperly, the deformation of the holding member makes the hook-shaped end be disengaged from the notch. When a force pushes the drawer which is at its closed position, the hook-shaped end of the holding member is movable and disengaged from the latch member so that the drawer pops out from the piece of the furniture in response to the force generated by the spring.
The above-mentioned is a closing device for a drawer and the correct way of use is to push the drawer to open the drawer. If an improper force is applied to the drawer, such as to pull the drawer outward, although the hook-shaped end of the holding member can be disengaged from the notch, the notch of the holding member is scraped by the hook-shaped end of the holding member, so that the notch and the holding ember both are worn after several times of this type of operation. The holding member tends to be disengaged from the notch frequently and the positioning feature fails.
The present invention intends to provide an improved design to overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.